


love in divination

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (kinda), And Oliver Wood gives him one, Divination, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Old Married Couple, Percy Weasley Needs a Hug, Pining, Potions, Quidditch Player Oliver Wood, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: After falling for his best friend, Oliver experiences three moments of his and Percy's future in a Divination lesson.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	love in divination

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't exactly go as planned but oh well enjoy

Oliver could never have predicted that he'd be doing N.E.W.T. Level Divination. He'd first chosen to do the subject in his second year as one of his O.W.L.s mainly as a laugh and he knew he'd do alright in it at the end. It was an easy good grade.

It wasn't the type of subject you could really study for which is why it surprised him when in the very first lesson in third year (due to both their surnames beginning with a W) he found himself sitting next to Percy Weasley. He'd never properly spoken to Percy before that very first Divination lesson despite them sharing a dorm and seeing each other every day. He would've guessed it was due to Percy preferring the company of Ravenclaws and Oliver spending every waking minute with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. However, none of that really mattered in the end because during those third-year Divination lessons they found themselves becoming best friends, and Oliver at least found himself feeling something slightly more than friendship.

So when he had to choose his N.E.W.T.s he found himself telling Professor McGonagall he wanted to do Divination. She had looked at him with a horrified expression and all she could ask was "Why?!" He didn't know what to say because he very well couldn't tell her it was because Percy Weasley was taking it as well and that over the course of O.W.L. Level Divination he had found himself falling desperately in love with him and he'd take any stupid woolly subject to be with Percy (despite being the most level headed, down to earth person Oliver knew, Percy loved Divination lessons and lapped up the clearly bonkers Professor's every word).

This is why now on the 27 June just after lunch, he found himself running from the Gryffindor Tower to the North Tower. He was late for one of their last lessons of the year. Oliver pushed open the circular trapdoor and made his way through into the classroom that looked like a cross between somebody's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of sudden disappearing's, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney was saying. He walked towards the front and held up his hand in a manner of apology for being late, but she simply ignored him so Oliver shuffled to his table and slumped down in his normal seat next to Percy. The weather in Scotland was never unbearably warm, but this room was always stuffy so he shrugged off his cloak. The movement caught Percy's attention and the redhead looked his way, subconsciously Oliver found himself flexing his arm muscles as he often did around Percy to try and impress him.

Looking flushed Percy quickly turned his attention back to the front of the classroom where Trelawney was continuing her rant. "Divination is a branch that involves attempting to foresee the future or gather insights into past, present and future events, through various rituals and tools. You need to see the future with your inner eye!" She was waving her arms around in emphasis as the class stared at her blankly.

"Today we shall continue with Chapter 24: Potions and Divination! You shall make the potion and then hold onto and rub a part of your partner's body--" The whole class erupted into a fit of giggles and Professor Trelawney looked at them in her normal confused manner before continuing, "Then you shall enter the potion and experience three moments of your future with the person you are holding, all set on this beautiful summer day."

Soon the room was bustling with activity as everyone started making the potion. "I'll look over the steps if you go fetch the ingredients," Percy said getting his tattered textbook out of his bag as Oliver went to fetch them an ingredient tray.

"Okay so first we need to crush the Galanthus Nivalis—"

Oliver chuckled, "You can just call it a Snowdrop, Perce."

"--with your hands," Percy continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. Oliver rolled his eyes and picked up the green and white plant starting to gently squash it. "Okay now put it in the cauldron so we can add some purified seawater to turn it into a smooth-ish paste," Percy said rereading the textbook as he poked at the cauldron with one of the utensils.

"Then we—"

"Aha!" shouted Professor Trelawney suddenly causing everyone to pause, "I forgot to mention that the person who first touched the ingredients needs to be the ones entering the potion. All right now carry on!"

"Guess that's me then," sighed Oliver as everyone started working again. Percy absentmindedly nodded, "Now we add the Anjelica bits, first almost everything, then the last tiny remnants." Oliver gently started sprinkling it in following Percy's instructions.

"We let the concoction simmer until it has darkened in colour before adding the Ytolemp."

By the end, the potion was a deep sea green with a silver mist simmering on top. "Looks like we've done it," said Oliver looking around the room to make sure their potion looked the same as the others that were finished. "Now just for the spell," nodded Percy "You should do it since you're the one entering."

Oliver quickly fished his wand out from his robe that was still hanging on the chair. He stood up tall and cleared his throat, "Tresfuturatempora cumsocium nunc," Oliver chanted while making a figure of eight shape with his wand. The silver mist started glistening which meant the potion was ready.

"Okay well," Percy held his hand out, a light blush dusting his cheeks that only deepened when Oliver interlaced their fingers and started rubbing Percy's hand with his thumb.

"I guess I just stick my head in it, well here goes nothing!"

\---

In a matter of seconds, Oliver was plumbing down to earth. The rain was pouring down as he landed in a street in London, a mushy newspaper on a bench let him know it was 27 June 1995.

_A figure hooded hurried down the street and up to one of the doors._

Oliver cautiously followed them.

_The person took their hood down with shaking fingers and there stood Percy Weasley, soaked to the bone and crying._

Percy definitely looked older, but in this tender moment Percy looked so lost and helpless. Oliver felt his heart being to ache at the scene.

_Percy's face was red and blotchy, his eyes were bloodshot and his eyelids puffy._

All Oliver could do was watch helplessly, he made his way to the door and tried to lay a hand on Percy's shoulder comfortingly, but it passed right through him. Oliver was there as a spectator and he hated it.

_Percy tried to compose himself, but a sob racked through him and made him start to shake even more vigorously. After a few moments, Percy brought his hands to his sides and tried to take a deep breath, but his breath stuttered as fresh tears ran down his face mixing in with the rain. Giving up on composure Percy knocked on the door. It wasn't long before it opened and there was a confused looking Oliver Wood._

Oliver stepped back and observed that the figure was indeed himself. He was also slightly older, wearing a Puddlemere United sweater with light brown stubble coating his face. He wasn't able to fully comprehend the implications of the sweater as everything felt as though it was happening so fast.

_When Oliver took in the sight of Percy his face broke into a look of worry and pain._

He looked exactly the way Oliver felt and even though he wasn't able to help, Oliver was glad that older Percy could still rely on an older Oliver.

_"Percy!" Oliver gasped._

_"Oliver, I'm so sorry but I had a fight with my family and and--" Percy's voice cracked and he rubbed at his nose, "I don't have anywhere else to go!"_

_Filled with exhaustion from the evening's events Percy fell forwards against Oliver's chest and the man wrapped his arms around him protectively. "Can I stay here for a bit?" Percy asked stepping back, desperately rubbing at his eyes. "Of course come in," Oliver said gently placing an arm around his friend so he could pull Percy against his chest again and lead him inside._

The whole experience felt like it had happened in a mere millisecond and it left Oliver felling all sorts of emotions he couldn't quite place. He desperately wanted to follow them, but like he was attached to a bungee jump he got pulled back up into the air. No sooner had he reached the top he was falling back down to the ground again.

This time Oliver found himself standing on an empty quidditch pitch.

_Oliver and Percy made their way onto the pitch hand in hand. They had just been on one of the romantic dates that Oliver had ever planned and Percy was feeling suspicious from how excited yet nervous Oliver seemed._

_"This is the pitch we went public in," Oliver said when they reached the middle of the field. Percy looked around and smiled fondly "I remember, you were involved in lots of scandals at the time. Then after that match against the Falcons, you flew to me in the stands and just kissed me in front of the world."_

_"Yep, you became the number one topic in all my interviews," Oliver grinned goofily._

They looked much more mature and aged. Oliver guessed they must've been in their late twenties. He simply stood back and observed them. Giddiness filled him at the sight of a much older him and Percy being so intimate with each other in the way they spoke and touched each other.

_Suddenly Oliver turned Percy to look at him and dropped to one knee. He looking up at Percy with a dreamy expression, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a glossy black box which he opened to reveal an engagement ring._

Oliver blushed heavily at the sight. His older self held so much confidence, Oliver was convinced they had made a potion that was simply showing him what he wanted to see. This couldn't possibly be the future.

_"Percy, I've known you since I was eleven, we've been best friend since we were thirteen and seven years ago this day you came to my house in the pouring rain and since then we only got closer. I honestly can't imagine anyone else by my side. So, now, today, I want to ask or know rather. I-- What I'm trying to say is: Will you marry me?"_

_Percy threw himself into Oliver's embrace and started chanting "Yes, yes, yes!"_

Oliver felt his stomach burst with butterflies and he wished he could just stay there and watch this scene on replay for forever, but he was yanked back into the air. Again when he reached a certain height a force pushed him down.

Finally, Oliver landed in a field full of flowers and was hit with such a sense of tranquillity.

_The summer sun was low in the sky illuminating leaves on the trees. On a bench outside a beautiful little cottage sat a greying Oliver and a balding Percy. Both men had their eyes closed as they basked in the remaining heat. They were holding hands and Oliver was rubbing the wedding ring on his husband's finger as his own reflected the light and shone._

Oliver watched the simple scene, the two frankly old men were just growing old in each other's company and it looked like there was nothing in the universe either of them wanted more than what they already had. Oliver felt so peaceful he could almost feel the prick of tears in his eyes. He couldn't observe for long as he was hoisted into the air again but this time he did not stop.

\---

When Oliver resurfaced the first thing that hit him was nausea and the sound of someone throwing up. "Ah yes, a side effect of this exercise. I have placed buckets next to your equipment for this purpose," Professor Trelawney sounded incredibly annoying to him in that instant, it felt like he had a pounding hangover.

He waited a few moments to compose himself and make sure he wasn't going to vomit. When he finally opened his eyes he was met with an excited and inquisitive looking Percy.

"So," asked Percy his eyes sparkling, "Do we remain friends?"

"Ahah I guess you could say that," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck while being fully aware they were still holding hands. Oliver looked at their connected hands and rubbed his finger against the spot Percy's wedding ring would go, smiling happily to himself. 


End file.
